Cloud computing is a type of computing in which dynamically scalable and typically virtualized resources are provided as services via the Internet. As a result, users need not, and typically do not, possess knowledge of, expertise in, or control over the technology and/or infrastructure implemented in the cloud. Cloud computing generally incorporates infrastructure as a service (“IaaS”), platform as a service (“PaaS”), and/or software as a service (“SaaS”). In a typical embodiment, cloud computing services provide common applications online, which applications are accessed using a web browser and the software and data for which are stored on servers comprising the cloud.
Cloud computing customers typically do not own or possess the physical infrastructure that hosts their software platform; rather, the infrastructure is leased in some manner from a third-party provider. Cloud computing customers can avoid capital expenditures by paying a provider for only what they use on a utility, or resources consumed, basis or a subscription, or time-based, basis, for example. Sharing computing power and/or storage capacity among multiple lessees has many advantages, including improved utilization rates and an increase in overall computer usage.
Cloud computing and cloud storage are rapidly redefining the landscape of the enterprise data center. Rather than expanding data center capacity to meet processing and storage needs, modern enterprises are expanding into the cloud to obtain needed computing and storage resources for day to day and burst requirements. In order for cloud computing to be successful from the enterprise point of view, utilizing cloud assets must be as transparent as accessing enterprise assets in the data center. Workflow request processing and routing has become an integral part of the modern enterprise wherein rights and privileges can be maintained on an ad hoc or just in time basis. As an employee needs access to assets a workflow is started in which the appropriate permissions and attestations are obtained so that an auditable decision to allow the user access (or disallow the access) is maintained and the appropriate rights and privileges are granted.